Mark Eisman
Mark Eisman was one of the members of the Young Tribulation Force. He was one of the first non-original members and would later become a late tribulation martyr. History He and his cousin John Preston met Judd Thompson Jr. on their first day at Nicolae Carpathia High School. Mark and John then helped the original members distribute the underground newspaper. In book 8, Mark graduated from Nicolae Carpathia High School. In book 8, Mark joined the militia in their rebellion against the Global Community, but realized his mistake. Mark's role in the series became more important after the earthquake, and John's death. Mark met Carl Meninger, the guy whose life John saved during the Second Trumpet Judgement. Carl became a believer partly because of Mark. Mark discovered that Chris Traickin was pretending to be a believer so that real ones would get arrested by the Global Community. In Book 24, Mark stole a satellite truck to help Vicki Byrne give young people across the world the message. In Book 27, Mark leads the others (except Vicki and Darrion Stahley) through raging wildfire in Wisconsin to escape the GC. Mark assists Vicki in confronting Claudia Zander, Natalie Bishop's former roommate. Mark is furious when Vicki abandons the group to help Tanya Spivey, but the reason behind that is Mark was in love with Vicki, but was jealous because Vicki had feelings for Judd, not Mark. Mark is the first in the group to welcome Judd when he and Lionel finally reunite with them. In Book 39, Mark realizes the GC (led by Commander Kruno Fulcire) finally has found the location of their latest hideout and is captured when trying to help his friends. He is later executed. In Book 40, Mark and John are both resurrected along with the other Tribulation martyrs. Relationships Mark was close friends with Judd Thompson Jr., Vicki Byrne, Lionel Washington, and Conrad Graham. He was also friends with Ryan Daley, Darrion Stahley, Janie McCanyon, Shelly, Charlie, Bruce Barnes, Carl Meninger, Tom Gowin, Luke Gowin, Colin Dial, Maggie Carlson, Melinda Bentley, Clemson Stoddard, Marshall Jameson, Tom Fogarty, Josey Fogarty, Steve, Chaya Stein, Chad Harris, Cheryl Tiffane, Tanya Spivey, Ty Spivey, Sam Goldberg, Chang Wong, Zeke Zuckermandel, Ryan Victor Fogarty, and Mitchell Stein. He was acquainted with Natalie Bishop, Jim Dekker, Chloe Williams, Zeke Zuckermandel Sr., and Kelly Bradshaw. He disliked Laverne Jenness, Neal Damosa, and Kruno Fulcire. He had a conflict with Coach Handlesman, but was on good terms with him afterwards. Trivia * Mark's first appearance was in book 5. * Mark, John, and Shelly were the first non-original Young Tribulation Force members. * Mark may have had the strongest role out of all the non-original Young Tribulation Force members. * Mark made an appearance in every book after book 13. * Mark's choice to be involved with the Mountain Militia is a mistake that has been mentioned multiple times in the series, most notably by Judd and Vicki. * Mark was the last member of the Young Tribulation Force to die. * Mark was the last named believer to be executed by the guillotine in the entire Left Behind franchise. * Mark's death was in book 39. * Everyone in Mark's family was raptured except for John, their aunt, and himself. * Mark was the martyred Young Tribulation Force member that met the most members of the Young Tribulation Force. In fact, Nada is the only Young Tribulation Force member that Mark hasn't met. * Mark lived the longest out of all the martyred Young Tribulation Force members, dying approximately at the age of 23. (Mark was 17 when the Rapture occurred) * Mark outlived his cousin John by approximately 4 years. * Mark was the last remaining member of the Eisman-Preston family at the time of his death. ** With Mark's death, none of the members of the Eisman-Preston family survived to the Glorious Appearing. ** With Mark's death, only 12 Young Tribulation Force members survived to the Glorious Appearing. ** With Mark's death, none of the graduates from Nicolae Carpathia High School are confirmed to have survived to the Glorious Appearing. ** With Mark's death, none of the characters introduced in book 5 are confirmed to have survived to the Glorious Appearing. * Mark's first POV was in book 16, after John's death. * Mark was often concerned about the safety of the group, like Judd. * Mark liked playing with Ryan Victor Fogarty, Tom and Josey's adopted son. * Mark decided not to return to school so he could help The Young Tribulation Force. * Mark's last name (as well as John's) was not revealed until book 16. * In book 39, after Mark was captured, he met LeRoy Banks, the man who killed Lionel's uncle. * Mark never really got over John's death. * Mark was in love with Vicki, though it was not revealed until book 39. * Vicki wrote a tribute to Mark on Tsion Ben-Judah's website. * Mark was a believer before the Tribulation began. Presumably that means that he prayed to God straight after the Rapture and became a believer, which is possible. * Mark and John repeated their senior year. The reason why is unknown. * Mark died six months before the Glorious Appearing. If he had left the hideout when it was burning in book 39, it is guaranteed he would have lived to see the Glorious Appearing. * Mark and John were both named after the disciples. * Even though Mark died in book 39, his name still appeared on the list of living Young Tribulation Force members in Triumphant Return. Appearances Left Behind: The Kids * 5. Nicolae High (first appearance) * 6. The Underground * 7. Busted! * 8. Death Strike * 11. Into the Storm * 14. Judgment Day * 15. Battling the Commander * 16. Fire from Heaven (first POV) * 17. Terror in the Stadium * 18. Darkening Skies * 19. Attack of Apollyon * 20. A Dangerous Plan * 21. Secrets of New Babylon * 22. Escape from New Babylon * 23. Horsemen of Terror * 24. Uplink from the Underground * 25. Death at the Gala * 26. The Beast Arises * 27. Wildfire! * 28. The Mark of the Beast * 29. Breakout! * 30. Murder in the Holy Place * 31. Escape to Masada * 32. War of the Dragon * 33. Attack on Petra * 34. Bounty Hunters * 35. The Rise of False Messiahs * 36. Ominous Choices * 37. Heat Wave * 38. The Perils of Love * 39. The Road to War (death) * 40. Triumphant Return (resurrected) Category:Believers Category:Left Behind – The Kids Category:Left Behind: The Kids Character Category:Martyrs Category:Tribulation Saints Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Americans Category:Glorifieds Category:New Hope Village Church members Category:Young Tribulation Force members Category:Young Tribulation Force Members